xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Box
Apple Box is a boxed set by XTC compiling Apple Venus Volume 1 and Wasp Star (Apple Venus Volume 2) along with their respective demo albums Homespun and Homegrown. It is the third box set of their career following Transistor Blast: The Best of the BBC Sessions and Coat of Many Cupboards. Track listing Disc 1 (Apple Venus Volume 1) #"River of Orchids" – 5:53 #"I'd Like That" – 3:50 #"Easter Theatre" – 4:37 #"Knights in Shining Karma" – 3:39 #"Frivolous Tonight (Colin Moulding) – 3:09 #"Greenman" – 6:17 #"Your Dictionary" – 3:14 #"Fruit Nut" (Moulding) – 3:01 #"I Can't Own Her" – 5:26 #"Harvest Festival" – 4:15 #"The Last Balloon" – 6:39 Disc 2 (Wasp Star) # "Playground" – 4:17 # "Stupidly Happy" – 4:13 # "In Another Life" (Moulding) – 3:35 # "My Brown Guitar" – 3:51 # "Boarded Up" (Moulding) – 3:23 # "I'm The Man Who Murdered Love" – 3:44 # "We're All Light" – 4:39 # "Standing In For Joe" (Moulding) – 3:42 # "Wounded Horse" – 4:11 # "You And the Clouds Will Still Be Beautiful" – 4:18 # "Church Of Women" – 5:06 # "The Wheel And The Maypole" – 5:55 Disc 3 (Homespun) #"River of Orchids" – 4:10 #"I'd Like That" – 4:47 #"Easter Theatre" – 4:52 #"Knights in Shining Karma" – 3:38 #"Frivolous Tonight (Moulding) – 3:06 #"Greenman" – 6:01 #"Your Dictionary" – 3:14 #"Fruit Nut" (Moulding) – 2:44 #"I Can't Own Her" – 5:06 #"Harvest Festival" – 5:17 #"The Last Balloon" – 5:17 Disc 4 (Homegrown) # "Playground" – 4:25 # "Stupidly Happy" – 3:45 # "In Another Life (excerpt of original demo)" (Moulding) – 2:02 # "In Another Life (jug band version)" (Moulding) – 3:44 # "Some Lovely" – 3:57 # "Boarded Up" (Moulding) – 2:56 # "I'm The Man Who Murdered Love (early 'other song' cassette idea)" – 2:36 # "I'm The Man Who Murdered Love (tamla version excerpt)" – 0:39 # "I'm The Man Who Murdered Love" – 3:33 # "We're All Light (early cassette idea)" – 1:14 # "We're All Light" – 4:32 # "Standing In For Joe (lounge version)" (Moulding) – 2:41 # "Standing In For Joe" (Moulding) – 3:34 # "Wounded Horse" – 4:22 # "You And the Clouds Will Still Be Beautiful" – 3:46 # "Lie for a Lie (cassette demo)" – 1:43 # "Church Of Women" – 4:36 # "The Pot Won't Hold Our Love (early cassette idea)" – 1:38 # "Everything Decays (early cassette idea)" – 2:26 # "The Wheel And The Maypole" – 5:33 Personnel * Pete Ashworth: Photography * Guy Barker: Trumpet, Flugelhorn * Mike Batt: Orchestral Arrangements * Haydn Bendall: Keyboards, Producer, Engineer * Ian Cooper: Mastering * Caroline Dale: Cello * Nick Davis: Keyboards, Producer, Engineer, Mixing * Simon Dawson: Mixing, Mixing Assistant * Simon Gardner: Flugelhorn * David Gregory: Guitar, Piano, Keyboards, Vocals (bckgr) * Steve Gullick: Photography * Barry Hammond: Engineer * Patrick Kiernan: Violin * Peter Lale: Viola * Bob Ludwig: Mastering * Colin Moulding: Bass, Vocals, Group Member * Andy Partridge: Guitar, Vocals, Group Member * Valerie Phillips: Photography * Prairie Prince: Drums * Chuck Sabo: Drums * Kate St. John: Oboe * Steve Sidwell: Trumpet * Andrew Swainson: Design * Matthew Vaughn Gospel Choir: Programming * Gavyn Wright: Violin, Orchestra Leader * Tim Young: Mastering Category:Discography Category:Material from Wikipedia Category:Box sets